


The Most Offensive Farce

by OB_Red



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Autism, Autobiography, False Accusations, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Present Tense, Ratings: R, Real Life, Reality, Survivor Guilt, Violence, biography, i'm FINE, survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OB_Red/pseuds/OB_Red
Summary: This is effectively an autobiography except everything is unfolding as a write making things unpredictable and realistic. Please do not feel too sorry for me; although this is a terrible story I am not depressed and have people who look after me. That being said this story is very disturbing.I myself am Autistic and have OCD (which is strongly relevant.)  If you feel uncomfortable at anytime please stop reading.





	1. January 2018 (12+ ages only)

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a true story and I am writing it as it happens.  
> It contains accounts of rape, violence, drugs and upsetting scenes.  
> Do not judge the situation until you have finished each chapter
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised

January 2018. At this point in time I had just turned 13 and was watching as people around me were slowly drawn in to bad situations; there was nothing I could do about until one day when I was sitting on a bench just outside of the school a group of five girls came up to the adjacent bench. I refrained from taking notice and just sat as usual. One of the girls then proceeded to pull out a phone; my school doesn’t allow phones and now I was intrigued. I started to listen to their conversation I heard the phrase ‘images’ and ‘see for yourself.’ they were all gathering around that phone and looking at whatever it was. I tried to see the screen whilst still looking as if I was a sleep. I caught a glimpse of something skin coloured before the phone was put away and that was enough for me. 

 

Luckily it was a Friday which meant I had three days to obtain as much information as I could, first however I would have to keep quiet and not have a panic attack until I could get home. I am amazed that I managed to as I have them very regularly. When I got home, I picked up my phone and was able to recall something of what the person looked like. After about fifteen minutes I had a name and contacted them immediately. 

Me: Hi 

Them: Hello 

Me: It's been a while, but I have to ask you 

Them: sure, what is it? 

Me: Today I saw a student at school with a phone and they were looking at something. I think it was explicit images. Did you send Them to someone? 

Them: YOU THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT, THAT IS DISGUSTING 

Immediately after this I was temporarily blocked 

That was a setback and I didn’t know where to go from there so I just to a break and lay down. 

That night at 8.00pm I received a message after being unblocked that simply said; 

Them: I’m sorry I lied to you, but you have to understand that he manipulated me 

Me: You mustn’t do that you put yourself in serious danger. I need to know who it is though 

Them: Fine his name is ******** 

 

GOOD ENOUGH. I actually had information that I could work with for once. I shall not mention his name neither anybody else's in this recount. I modified my WhatsApp so that he would not be able to tell who I was. I obtained his phone number from a mutual contact and spoke 

Me: Hello 

Him: Who is this? 

Me: Irrelevant, I’m here to talk to you about your ex-girlfriend 

Him: I have nothing to say about that goodbye 

Me: Walk away and I call the police 

Him: I don’t care anymore, I don’t deserve life 

Me: Then make it right and explain 

Him: Fine, I asked her for the images and then we broke up; she humiliated me and the whole school was calling for my blood. I snapped and sent out the images 

Me: Who to? 

Him: My girlfriend 

Me: Thank you for cooperating I shall leave you now 

The number then blocked me 

 

I was having a weird amount of fun with this. I received one more message that night from the girl I spoke to earlier. Attatched to it were loads of disturbing messages he had sent to her which I do not wish to recount. 

That was all for 13 months


	2. December 2018 (PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. The story of my medication and the side effects of withdrawal. This one really isn't that bad but it will be important for later

December 2018. This is the story of Blue eyes and why I stabbed her. We were friends once, she told me about her life at home (which was fairly rough.) But after I received my diagnosis people started pushing the boundaries to see what would happen if I went over the Edge. A word of advice; don’t push someone with OCD over the edge. She used to torcher me, ruin everything and say things that triggered compulsions. 

It got so bad I knew I had to do something about it, or I was going to kill her (before anybody gets confused, she is still alive) 

During a Spanish lesson she kept kicking me, wouldn’t stop. I told her to stop or that I would stab her. She did it once more to see what would happen and I turned around, pulled out my Biro and stabbed her through the thigh. There we blood. 

They suspended me; I don’t blame them, but Blue eyes did get screamed at for denying charges of bullying. Her and her mother in anger at the school opened a caught case charging them with not dealing with assault. The case was dropped on the grounds of it being stupid. I later found out that she wanted revenge and that did not end well for me 

 

That is all for 2 months


End file.
